Aquarium Switch
by Shingo-sama
Summary: Just when everything was starting to settle down for Kudou Shinichi, Kaito ropes Shinichi into switching places with him because his class trip is to the dreaded Aquarium. As Shinichi, Kaito runs into a case like never before. K/S
1. Case of the Exploding Man Part One

_Disclamier: No I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito. _

_Second Disclaimer: This story was inspired by Dragon-sama's many Chatty punnies. Awesome writer! Go read her stories! _

_Warnings: _

_Yes this is Kaito/Shinichi! Gore…lot's of gore. Oh and Fish! _

* * *

**Aquarium Switch**

**Chapter One:**

**The Case of the Exploded Man**

* * *

**The blood** was everywhere, along the walls, and spattered almost artistically in the pavement. Human tissues almost imbedded along the cracks of the roads. Along the steps of the Mouri Detective's office was the lower half of a human body the black pants darken with blood. The rest of the body spattered along the walls and out into the streets. What was left of the lower intestine was slowly unraveled down the last two steps, almost as if the victim had just finished leaving the office.

This is what Mouri Ran had walked out to see at 6 o'clock in the morning.

It was the most gruesome scene she had ever witness, she swallowed the bale in the back of her throat. Tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes and dripping over the sides of her rounded cheeks, she moved backwards back into the apartment part of the office. Fear written all over her face as she turned to her father, she swallowed hard. "D-dad, I-I-it's everywhere!" She said in a horsed low voice, as if it was hard to get out. Mouri Kogoro looked up at his only child with a frown on his lips, "What's everywhere, Ran?"

He watched as she shook her head as if unable to speak, he got up as his daughter slide down the wall near the door. He heard her mutter "It's everywhere…" again and went out into the hall that lead to the steps. His eyes widen at the sight of the blood and body. He whipped out his cell phone and called his old partner, Inspector Megure.

By the time Megure had arrived at the scene, Kudou Shinichi was there standing almost distantly at the steps staring at the remains. "Kudou-kun, I'd say it's great to see you, but the only time I ever see you is at a murder scene." Shinichi gave the older man a weak smile, then frowned again as if in concentration. "Any idea about who this man is?"

"No, there is nothing left of him, if it is a he."

Megure nodded and went to see the scene for himself. He clenched his teeth together and narrowed his eyes. "Even I, have never seen anything like this." They were careful not to step on anything on the sidewalk as they both moved to get a more frontal view. Fellow police officers looked sicken as they took pictures and tried to gather the body as best as possible.

Shinichi was at a lost of what to say. This wasn't like any of his other cases, even as Conan, he had some sort of hint towards what exactly happened. "Umm, Inspector Megure-san, do you think…umm…he exploded from the inside…maybe?" Shinichi said almost unsure. Megure took a good look at the Kudou boy. The normally confendent boy was pale, not noticeablely shaking, but twichy as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. Which also was not like the high school detective.

"Kudou-kun, maybe you should head back home?" He watched the boy shake his head.

"Inspector, I'll be fine. I just need to make a quick call, okay?" He gave the boy a nod and watched him walk several feet away.

* * *

**The sun** was shining happily as birds chirped to each other, but to one Kuroba Kaito, it was mocking him. He was twitching in the seat next to his childhood friend Aoko, who was sending him concerned looks from the corner of her eye. "Really Kaito, if it's going to kill you; you don't have to go!" Kaito shook his head and remained seated in the bus with her. The bus that lead to that horrible place that contained those _things!_ He was not going to admit defeat to a bunch of swimmy things. "N-no, I promised that I would go on the class trip, and I am going!" He gave a confident nod, making Aoko smile slightly.

"I-I can't have those _things_ rule over everything I do! R-right?" Aoko was pretty sure that he was just trying to reassure himself, while blabbering about how not scared he was. She almost chuckled when he gave a slight squeak as the bus pulled out. She smiled at Hakuba as he turned to look at them with a frown. "It's okay!" She said leaning over to talk to the blonde teen as Kaito made friends with the window.

"_Oh Baby I want yoooouuu…."_ Kaito almost blushed as his phone went off. He quickly picked it up as Aoko gave him a weird look. "Hello Shin-chan!" He said happily, then slowly turned to a frown when listening to the other talk on the phone. "Oi, calm down and tell me everything you see." He said in a stern voice that Aoko has never heard before. "um hmm…Seriously? Look it'll be okay, trust me." She watched as Kaito tensed up at Hakuba's watch.

Kaito gave the other teen a warning glare before returning to the conversation on the phone. "You knew that when we decided to do this that I'm cursed. Well, I've never ran into something like that either…was seriously only the bottom half left?" He nodded to himself, not even noticing Aoko's stare anymore as worry for his boyfriend took priority.

"No, we left about fifthteen minutes ago. Who am I sitting next too? Umm" He looked over at Aoko and smiled brightly. "My Best friend Aoko, and she doesn't look to happy right now. See I knew I could get you to laugh." He rolled his shoulders as the seat became uncomfortable from the combined glares of Aoko and Hakuba. "umm… Shin-chan, how about you call me in thirty minutes, and tell me more about it." He nodded once more to himself as he listened to the other boy on the phone blabber on. "Hmmm…did Megure just send you home?" Kaito rubbed the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, leaning his head against the window. "Listen, I think he's right. Either go home or comfort Ran, I'll be back as soon as this trip's over… uh huh…just don't mess up the house okay?" He crossed his legs, "yes love you too. Don't worry about it. I think your going to be in more trouble then me. Yes. Yes. I'll see you then. BYE." He clicked the phone off in the middle of a complaint from the other end.

He turned and looked at the two that were staring at him. His smile twitched a little at their looks, Aoko's one of anger and Hakuba's humored one. "Umm…I can explain?" Aoko raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He nodded wildly, raising his hands. "If it makes you feel better, I can guarantee that he's completely traumatized!" That made Hakuba look interested. "Really? What kind of crime scene did Kaito run into dressed up as you, Kudou-san?"

"The victim is completely missing his top half, almost as if he exploded from the inside out!" Shinichi said overly enthusiastically, making Aoko grimace. She sighed, giving up as the two detectives started talking about the possibilities of the case. She made a mental note to harm Kaito after he got over his trauma, of course. If she could wait that long after all this as she watched Kudou subconsciously juggle several colorful balls, making Habuka shake his head.

"You know, I blame Kaito for this new habit." Shinichi said as he juggled the balls.

"It's better then juggling a soccer ball in the middle of a bus." Habuka answered to his complaint. "I just can't believe you went along with his plan."

Shinichi sighed. "Yeah, well, I can't stand it when he sounds sad. That and when you say no once, you have to say it 100 times more to get him to give up. It's just easier to say "yes"."

Aoko nodded her head in agreement and joined the conversation. "So, how bad did he sound on the phone?" She asked slightly worried about her childhood friend.

Shinichi smiled softly at her. "Don't worry, he'll be okay. I promise, but you two really need to start calling me Kaito or Kuroba. It wouldn't due for the teacher's to find out that I'm not."

Aoko shook her head. "Really all this just to get away from an aquarium." Shinichi gave her as he dubbed it a 'Kaito' grin. "Yup, now he might need therapy!"

About ten minutes latter the bus exploded with bright pink smoke and several of the students on the bus found themselves with different colored hair.

"So will those students if they ever found out that the great Kudou Shinichi pulled pranks that are "Kaito" worthy." Habuka muttered under his breathe as Aoko put on an act of yelling at "Kaito". "Well, Maybe now I'll be able to tell the difference between the two when they switch places." Habuka started taking notes on how Shinichi acted as Kaito. He was quite surprised at how well the other could act like the magician.

**

* * *

**

**Kaito** was currently curled up on his boyfriend's couch reading one of the many books located in the Kudou mansion. He was trying to get the image of the exploded man. Yes, Exploded. They found trances of a bomb inside the body after he got off the phone with Shinichi. He secretly wished he was the one going to that…._aquarium_. Those _things_ were better then to what he saw that morning. He shuttered slightly from thinking of both the finny things and exploded man.

He could really go for a good distraction. He moved into another sitting position, and closed the book. It just wasn't working. The scene kept entering into his head. Blood that seemed to coat the walls of the entrance of the detective agency, the look on Mouri-chan's face as she cried into his shoulder, thinking that he was Shinichi, and the disgusted looks on the officers and Mouri-sans faces. He was tempted to call Shinichi again, but he was already sure that Shinichi gave away himself to Aoko while on the phone with him. He could almost see Shinichi's face as it concentrated onto the crime and details.

"_It's Kaito! It's Kaito…god what does he want now? It's Kaito…"_ Kaito frowned at Shinichi's phone as it started going off. "Geezz that's not nice!" He whined as he answered it. "SHIN-CHAN! I was so lonely and scared~!"

"KAITO~! How could you make Kudou-kun take over for you~!? You PROMISED me that you would come for the class trip!" Aoko's yell came over the phone. He winced and rubbed his ear slightly as Aoko continued to yell at him. He could hear Shinichi trying to calm the girl down in the backround.

"I'm sorry, Aoko." He listened as the other girl sighed in defeat.

"I'll only forgive you if you take me shopping!" He gave a meek affirmative, and finally had his Shinichi on the phone.

"Hey, You okay?" (Shinichi)

"Yeah, but I could due without your Karmua, Shin-chan!" He whined, he listened to Shinichi chuckle lightly.

"Did Megure give you any news?"

"No, But Shin-channn aren't you worried about me? I mean it was horrible~!"

"Yes, you told me earlier, remember?"

"Shhhiinn-chhhannn~!"

"heeh, Okay, look if Megure calls and gives you more clues, text them to me, okay?"

"Awww okay"

He could almost see Shinichi's smirk from the phone. "Now, Kaito, If Megure calls about a similer murder, I want you to stay home. Okay?"

"okay, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll deal with the full details when I'm done with this trip. Really the aquarium is beautiful! So many different types of fish. Oh! Tropical fish!" Kaito shivered and twitched on the couch and hung up the phone as Shinichi started describing the fish to him.

Evil _things_. Evil _swimmy slimy things_!

* * *

_To be Continued…?_

_Okay, so we got an exploded man, an traumatized Kaito, and two high school detectives that want nothing more to do then go to that crime scene and get the man~! Yay! Of course we also got Kaito/Shinichi!_

_Review? Please? It's my birthday! (Does that help? lol) _


	2. Case of the Exploding Man Part Two

_Disclamier: _

_The following story has been inspired by Dragon-sama and her amazing Chatty Punnies! Also I will add that no, I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito._

_If I did; there would be more character death then there already is. Oh and much more Kaito/Shinichi love!_

_Warnings:_

_Possible Kaito/Shinichi moments, gore, and unexplainable exploding people. Can't really think of all the warnings that probably belong in the story...heh...sorry?_

_A/N: Thanks for the review's! I'm kinda proud of my exploded man...is that weird? What I'm thinking is that it's a low calibrated bomb that gives off enough punch to explode a person but is barely heard. Does that help some questions? Or it could even have some kind of wrapping that lowers sound? Oooh the ideas!_

_Oh, I'm gonna add that this chapter had to be written twice! Evil cats and their paws on my laptops~! So if it seems a little off or less detailed, it just means that it killed me inside that I had to rewrite about 3,000 some words!_

_On to more explodsions! _

_(After all that's what Detective Conan's all about)_

_

* * *

_

**Aquarium Switch**

**Chapter Two**

**The Case of the Exploded Man**

**(Part Two)**

* * *

He started at the alley in almost disbelief, surely one's luck couldn't be as horrible as Kudou Shinichi! He made a slight whine in the back of his throat as he stared at the blood covered walls and road. There right in front of him as the bottom half of a female, and the only reason he knew it was female was the once white skirt, now tainted in a brownish red, was on what remained of the body. He bit the bottom of his lip to level himself then called Inspector Megure to the scene with a firm voice. Kaito really couldn't believe this; really the chances of just going to get a bite to eat and running to another victim? He was really starting to hate what ever had possessed his Shin-chan, hell and he wasn't even Shinichi! _Does that make this contagious? _Kaito winced at that thought, he did not need dead bodies at a KID heist. Not at all!

He was really debating the pros and cons of getting some charms that wards away death for Shinichi at this point. Sure, his Shin-chan is the best detective ever, but running into dead bodies while trying to get things to eat or an entertaining night out is just annoying and scary. He looked over at the latest body, did this kind of murder really have to happen while he was pretending to be Shinichi? Not that he wanted Shinichi to see this, really body parts everywhere. It was sickening. Worse then the first victim, but that might because this one was 'fresher' then the first.

The whole reason he was in the alley was because he heard a soft sound, almost like crying coming from the alley as he passed by to a near by fast food place. Him, being a natural gentleman, turned into the alley to see what was wrong, just as he turned in, was another weird squashy sound, then bam, half a lady in the middle of the alley, the rest of her everywhere. He didn't know if he was lucky that he wasn't that fast coming into the alley or horrified that he didn't get here fast enough. Oh, he just couldn't wait to hear what Shinichi said about this! After all he was given orders to stay at home, but no he wanted some comfort food that e included some fried potatoes and over done chicken sandwiches. Now he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to eat meat again. Being a vegan didn't sound to bad now.

He glanced at his cell phone then sighed, might as well finish this. He glanced around the alley, really detectively if he said so, then flipped the phone open and called his favorite detective.

* * *

"_Baby..I want yoouuuu...Oh baby,baby..._" Shinichi slightly wondered if he continued to ignore the phone that it'd just stop ringing. He sighed as it continued on with the annoying ring, and picked up. "What?"

"I think it's contagious"

Shinichi honestly didn't know what to answer to that, "What's contagious?"

"The dead body thing."

Shinichi almost growled at his answer, "Ha ha ha, what did someone die in front of my house?"

"No, but I wanted something to eat after reading one of your dad's books, and I thought 'oh! Fast food would be wonderful right about now!' and I went out and now there's another exploded person and it's EVERYWHERE! Worse part, I was about 2 minutes away when she exploded. Oh yeah Megure is totally not gonna let me go home now! I blame this on what I dub 'Shinichi Detective disease' cause I know I've never had this many issues. Kleptomania. Yes. Attraction to shinny things. Yes. Possible ADHD or something like it, yes. Dead bodies? NO!"

Shinichi wasn't sure to laugh or try to comfort the magician, so he decided to let the other boy continue to rant. Really, he named his luck? Hell, he'd call it the 'zombie complex'. Not that he'd tell Kaito that, not encouraging his habit of naming random things like that. If he did that he'd find parts of his body named weird things, He shook his head as Kaito starting ranting about his surroundings and chimed into something, "umm What about the left wall again?"

"It also smel- oh, there's a piece of what ever exploded her in it. Oi, Shin-chan, there's an English letter attached to the piece, I think it's an 'I'. Oh, and there's a 'I' over here and a 'H', I think it's gonna spell something, but the only other letter is an 'C'."

"So, I, I, H, and C, right?"

"Yes, maybe there where other letter's at the detective's office."

"Maybe, but this also means that the murder is gonna strike again." Shinichi glanced at Hakuba, who had stopped in his note taking when Shinichi answered the phone. Aoko was somewhere with the class witch, looking at some sort of underwater animal. Shinichi started walking towards a more isolated area and found a bench to sit on, Hakuba following silently behind him. "It'd probably help more if we can get the beginning letters, there's probably four."

"Why four?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" He could most see Kaito's smile as he tried to cheer up the situation.

"Okay so I'm guess there's four because there were four here?"

"Smart boy, Kaito." Shinichi said sarcastically. _Really, where did that boy's brains hid when he wasn't on a heist?_ Great, now he was starting to think like Haibara, that couldn't be healthy. "So Megure's there now?"

"Yup, He just got here. He keeps giving me this creepy detective-y- look"

"He once told me that he thought I was a god of death, always showing up after someone dies like I do." He heard Kaito chuckle weakly as the other boy continued to give him as much details as possible. "Oh, Megure told me the other letter that his team found!" Kaito chimed in, "It was H, N, I, and S. Hmm, I wonder what it could be spelling?"

Shinichi frowned deeply and wrote down the letters in a notebook.

S

C

2-H

3-I

Icihihs? -No doesn't sound right...He flipped the letters round, then almost smiled bitterly as both he and Kaito came to the some conclusion.

"Shinichi! This isn't good! It spells out your name!" Kaito said the obvious, and he made a sound in agreement. Could the murder be someone from a past case? Someone who heard of him through papers? Or worse one of those that could be scraps left of the Syndicate? It was possible that there could be stragglers left after his huge take down just four months ago. Why go through the trouble of exploding people? Why not just come after him?

So many questions, and if it was leftovers from that horrible group, then it was possible that Kaito was also in danger through his night job. It wasn't that much of a secret that Kaitou Kid helped with the take down. Even if it was mostly information gathering and helping him get out of that tough spot with Gin. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Kaito's ramblings. "Kaito, is anyone listening to you talking to me?"

"No, of course not. Well, Takagi looks like he's trying, but I think I'm talking to fast for him and Satou-san is to busy being a good detective."

"That's good, don't tell Megure or them what I think about the letter's quite yet."

"But..."

"I wanna think on it." Hakuba motioned that the class was leaving to reboard the bus for the ride back to the school. He nodded and got up. "Look, I got to go, I'll call you as soon as I'm off the bus, okay?"

"Okay, love you."

Shinichi smiled and hung up the phone. He jogged a little to catch up to Hakuba. "He found another one." The blonde looked at him briefly.

"Any clues?"

"Yeah, letters." He handed the other detective his notebook. He climbed the stairs of the beaver bus with a smile and sat down in the same seat that he was in earlier, only difference is that Hakuba switched places with Aoko with the excuse of wanting to keep a closer eye on him. "How the hell did he run into another one?"

"He went to go get something to eat."

* * *

Kaito sat at the police station to give his report of what he saw, when he saw his love of his life enter through the door dressed up as him. He got up and nearly tackled Shinichi to the floor. "I've missed you!" Shinichi smiled and patted Kaito's head as he sat next to him. "You do realize your still me right?" Shinichi said as he pulled out some juggling balls.

"Anyways ..." He tossed three of the brightly colored balls to his boyfriend and tossed the darker colors. "I think it might be someone from a past case. It is possible that it's one of those 'Ravens' but I doubt it." Shinichi tossed in a red ball. "I went and took a quick look around each scene too, discreetly of course. You where right, it was everywhere. I've never scene something like that, and everyone thinks I draw murders to me." Kaito watched him as he tossed in a yellow ball into Shinichi's juggling circle.

"God, I've felt unlucky all day." Kaito whined. "I'm hungry and tired, I've rather had been stuck with those horrible things then this!"

"Well serves you right trying to get out of your class trip." Shinichi said and tossed the yellow ball back at Kaito. He grabbed the balls and put them back where he got them. He smiled at Kaito, " But at least we know for sure that their after me, or something like that."

Kaito frowned, "That's not okay!" He huffed and crossed his arms. "Especially exploding people! Common murders. Horrible, but okay. This is bad, Shin-chan~! I mean really bad! Even my luck isn't canceling something like this out! I've ran into two of them!" Kaito twitched slightly in his seat, "and I still haven't gotten my lunch, well it'd be dinner now. I'm sooo hungry!" His head fell to the table with a loud thud, making Shinichi shake his head and sigh at his boyfriends antics. "So why are you in the interrogation room, anyways?"

Kaito twitched again, "Megure said that I couldn't be allowed on the streets anymore. I'm not sure if he was messing with me or what." He sat back up and scratched his fingers through his hair making it to it's usual wild and uncontrollable self. Shinichi let out a low laugh, "Did he seriously?" The other nodded mockingly sad and pouted at him. "Yes, he said it was dangerous and it could possibly lead to more exploding citizens and he didn't want that."

"Oh, come on! It isn't my fault when psychopaths start getting weirder in the murders! Did Megure pick up on the message, yet?"

"No, I don't think so. Didn't he tell you anything?"

"No, he looked me up and down, then told me 'Your other half is in the interrogation room.' Then turned to continue whatever he was doing. I'm going to guess that it's okay to leave now, since he didn't give my another instructions."

He watched Kaito jump up in cheer, then slowly got up himself and followed the other boy out the door. They both waved to several officers that knew them as they left. "So where do you want to go?"

"Huh?" Kaito looked at him, tilting his head cutely.

"To eat?"

"ooohh! Hmmm, is that safe? The last time I tried, someone blew up." Shinichi elbowed him and started walking to the nearest resturant. "You can now starve."

"Shiiinn-ccchhannn, I love you!"

"Yea, and your still gonna starve."

* * *

Ran stared at the now clean steps that lead to and from the apartment that she shared with her father. She suppressed a shutter as she slowly walked down the steps, still remembering what had covered them just hours before. She was glad that Shinichi had shown up to walk her to school instead of the other way around. Even though he was just as horrified as she was, he went and tried to cheer her up as best as possible, given the circumstances. Sure, she's seen murder almost everyday back when Conan-kun lived with them. It's not everyday that you open your door to an exploded person all over your steps. She reached the bottom and started her way to the store. She just needed some fresh air; away from the apartment and her drunkard of a father.

Another change that came with Conan's leave, her father seemed to be falling short on his cases. He did get lucky every once in a while, but they just don't come around like they used too. She knew the real reason behind that, and it's because with Conan gone, Shinichi came back. He had let her down gently, even told her the truth about Conan. She still couldn't separate the two when thinking of either of them. To her; Conan was Conan; and Shinichi is Shinichi. Only difference was that Conan was never going to come and visit unless he has an accident with experimental drugs again. Which she doubted since Shinichi seemed to have a weird evasion to any form of pills. She couldn't really blame him for that.

She smiled as she crossed the street to the local grocery store that she went to when it was to late to hit the vendors. She entered the store, grabbing a basket on the way and turning towards the produce. She went through several produce items and selected a few that would be good for dinner. She then roamed over to the meat/seafood section.

When Shinichi told her that he had fell in love with a guy, she had almost laughed. Almost. He had even introduced her to Kuroba Kaito, before the guy knew about Shinichi's feelings, he was a very active person always pulling some magical trick. He had told her when she asked that his dad was a magician before he died. She had noticed how both of them acted around each other before they confessed, and it was cute. Adorable even. Shinichi blushing when Kaito would 'accidentally' touch him, and Kaito messing up on a trick when Shinichi did something unconsciously, like loosing his collar or taking off his school jacket.

She had cried for awhile, unable to understand where she lost him. He was there next to her the whole time, as Conan. Cute, adorable, little Conan that tried to cheer her up whenever she was depressed about Shinichi. She sighed as she picked up a bag of rice and started heading over to the checkout line. She had finished most of her shopping while thinking. She loaded it up on the belt and put the basket under the belt with the other baskets. The cashier smiled at her and rang her out. After she paid, she headed out of the store still in thought about the last couple months.

She started wondering how Hattori and Kazuha was doing, she hadn't seen them since the case with the two baseball players. She idlely wondered how pissed off Shinichi would be if she called and told Kazuha about the exploded man in front of her door. She knew that Kazuha would eventually tell Hattori, and that would cause Hattori and her to come for a visit. She smiled at the thought and whipped out her cell to give the two a call.

"Hey Kazuha-chan~!"

* * *

On the way home from the restaurant that, yes, both he and Kaito ate at, he started getting a bad feeling. It was the kind of feeling he always got when Kaito was up to no good. A silent Kaito was a very bad thing to him. It usually ended up with his cell phone exploding with calls from various people. Didn't they know that he couldn't even control the other teen?

"_Call From: Hattori Heiji- Are you ready, now? Dinng dong dis_" Kaito gave him a glare and a pout. "That is so not fair." As he handed Shinichi his phone back, He answered it right away with his boyfriend pouting behind him. "Yes?"

"Why didn't ya call me right away~!? Explod'ng man? Kudou that…that….god I don't even know how to put it! Anyzwayz, Kazuha called me and told me about, so we'll be over in the morning, Think ya can put us up for a couple days?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Thanks man! I'll see ya laterz, Kudou!" Hattori said happily before hanging up.

Kaito clapped happily behind him. "Ohh we're gonna have company for a while, ne?" Shinichi sighed and nodded. It's not that he didn't like Hattori, hell Hattori was his best friend. It was just that the other boy could be a bit much, and with Hakuba already on the trail too, this was going to be impossible to solve the case without a good dose of Advil or something. Really, what was Ran thinking? Calling Kazuha about that of all things. He opened the door to his home and entered, Kaito following in behind him. "I'm guessing that your mother already knows your staying here?"

"Of Course!"

* * *

Megure stared out at the scene of yet another murder. Where the people all psychotic in this city? He briefly wondered if it was too late in his career to turn to another district or city. Maybe an other country. The body was yet again exploded into tiny pieces and scattered everywhere on the scene. The only difference was that this person exploded in the middle of a busy intersection, according to witnesses the victim was in a furious panic and hurry. According to some, the victim had stopped and asked for the directions of Baker District 2 and house number 22. If he remembered right that was the address of Professor Agasa, who happened to live next to Kudou-kun.

If he didn't know better it was as if the murder was sending a message to Kudou-kun, one person at a time. He looked at the letters that his team barely found. "K…U…D…O..U…" phht. Like that one wasn't obvious. As much as he hated not having the boy around, He couldn't afford for the boy to be in danger either. He ordered for a team to put a watch on the Kudou household till further notice. "That boy probably knew from the second body that it was his name the psychopath was spelling out." Megure huffed really, that boy never told him anything till he had all the facts. Something like this was serious. It could mean life or death in some situations.

He'd have to have a talk with the boy later, right now he had another body to clean up. Maybe he should take up Kuroba-kun's advice and put a warding charm in his car for Kudou-kun. He wondered if the boy knew that he sometimes talk to himself, maybe it was a nervous habit he picked up from following Kudou-kun everywhere. After all how many dead bodies could one person take?

* * *

_Yay! Finally finished! hmm, I didn't get that Kaito/Shinichi moment I wanted in there, Oh well. Maybe next chapter! Ohhh! Let's disturb Kazuha and Heiji~!_

_Well till next chapter!_

_  
Review Please? _


	3. In the Shadows Part One

**!~Special Notice~!**

_Welcome back for another chapter! This chapter we will introduce….Hattori Heiji! Yay! I want to thank everyone for the great reviews! I'm so glad everyone likes exploding people! For this chapter we have a special since I sort of introduce the bad guy in this chapter as well as a very heated moment! _

_What's the special you ask? Well, If you can get all the words I propousefully spell wrong in this chapter, and I mean all the words, I will write a one-shot paring of your choice, or even incorporate and Idea of yours into the story! Good luck!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito. This story was inspired by Dragon-sama and her Chatty punnies!

_Warnings: Gore, more victims, Hot moments between two very hot males! If you no like, why are you here? Don't you know that when it's rated 'M' and you look under the pairings of "Kaito K." and "Shinichi .K." you have a 98 percent chance of it being Yaoi? Of course if you only look under "Kaito .K." or "Shinichi .K." it only reduces to 90 percent...okay onto the killing! (An other Detective Conan must, Dead people)_

-(**Chapter Start**)-

**Aquarium Switch**

**Chapter Three**

_**In the Shadows (Part One)**_

_**-(Chapter Start)-**_

**A smirk crossed the face of the shadow** as it watched the police clean up his mess. Amusement was clearly written all over it's face as he eyed each officer as if looking for a new victim another chance to challenge the oh so "Great" detective. It chuckled to itself as it continued to watch until the police finally cleaned up their investigations and moved out of the area. The shadow stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked at the other victims it could choose from. _So many, so little time…_It smiled again when it spotted it's victim.

_Perfect~!_ It purred in it's mind as it carefully snatched it's next victim. Knocking them out with the ever so classic clorophorm, and carefully brought them to the car. It set the girl in the back, fasting her hands with standard handcuffs, and smiled wickedly.

"Yes, this one is perfect."

-(Just to let everyone know, I don't feel like doing those annoy lines anymore…if you liked them tell me and I'll put them back in. **Kudou House, Late night**) –

**Hot lips upon his own, hands running down and **into his shirt. Pushing forward into the kiss passionately, opening his mouth and giving access to the one on top as his shirt is unbuttoned in record time and pulled off. The hands are on him again as he pulled the other's shirt off, braking briefly in the wild kiss as he lifted the shirt and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. His hand wondering over the body that hovered above him, and he slightly wondered how he ended up on the bottom again, but to hot to care as the other's hand finally unbuttons the pants to the school uniform.

They were so uncomfortable tight until the button popped off and the zipper zipped down slowly. He gave a small whine of impatience, really the zipper wasn't moving fast enough for him, he moved his arms around the other's neck and brought him down for another hot kiss. He lifted his hips as the pants were being tugged on; the article of useless clothing joining the rest. He looked up at the other's cocky smirk, "you really did a good job, Shin-chan…" The other purred in his ear and started nibbling on the outer rim of the ear. Shinichi gave a low moan before joining the bartering, "Of course…I was taught by the best, you know." The mouth had moved from the ear and started down the neck, he could feel the other's body so close to his, he felt so hot, almost burning.

His own hands busy with the other's pants as hands slide down his sides towards his waist, fingers playing with the elastic of his (Kaito's) boxers. Dipping in and out, leaving tingling sensations as the played along the elastic. He finally managed to get the other's pants off, stupid button and zipper…, he pulled the other against him as he lifted his hips to rub against the other, cloth to cloth, skin to skin.

"Kaito…please…" He heard the other boy groan at the contact. He felt his lips get captured once again as the other nearly ripped the boxer's off of him. Kaito moved away from him sliding down, making sure that they touched, driving him crazy. His cock twitched in the cold air, then harden even more painfully as a sly tongue went up then around. He arched up, moaning loudly. He shivered as Kaito blew warm breathe on to his throbbing member. Sometime in between Kaito's teasing of his very painful cock and playful touches, the other boy had gotten a hold of the lube that was located in Shinichi's night stand drawer. He felt another shiver run down his body as Kaito slowly inserted two fingers, paparing him gently. The other was always so careful with him, soon another finger joined the others and touched that spot, he moaned Kaito's name loudly.

He whined low as the fingers left, but groaned as it was replaced with something much larger. It didn't matter how many times they made love like this; it was never the same. The burning sensation of pain and pleasure as Kaito entered him slowly, waiting till he opened his eyes to move, and watching him as the other thrusted into him. He threw his head back against the pillow, nearly screaming in pleasure as Kaito repeatedly hit in just the right spot. They both cried out each other's names as they reached the climax, Shinichi holding onto Kaito as he road the last of the high, till coming to a rest against the one he loved. Kaito smiled lovingly down at Shinichi, then leaned forward giving the other a warm and loving kiss. "I love you, Shinichi." Dark blue eyes almost glittered at him as a warm smile graced Shinichi's lips.

"I love you as well, Kaito"

-(**Kudou House, Morning**)-

**Hattori Heiji really did know bette**r then to enter the Kudou residence without calling first. He honestly did, after all, both of the teens that lived there were quite paranoid in their own rights. He couldn't blame either of them either for their habits because of their lifestyles. So when he unlocked the front door to the Kudou mansion, he was not expecting to find a half naked Shinichi cooking breakfast as his very naked boyfriend clinged on to him from behind. He twitched, he know he did because of the gleam in Kaito's eyes as he turned and looked at the visitor. "Hattori-kun~! Good morning~!" Kaito said happily, then turned back to pestering Shinichi as the other boy divided the eggs onto the plates, that already contained two pieces of toast each, and glanced over to Hattori. "Hattori, you should have called. I would have made more." His friend smiled evilly at him, as if promising pain. "Kaito, go get dressed, I don't care if it's Sunday."

The other boy gave a whine, but went. Only because Hattori was there of course~! He smirked at Hattori before glomping him, causing the Okasan boy to cry out and try to escape Kaito's clutches. "You really should visit more! It's always more fun with more then one~!" Kaito sing-songed and ran up the stairs as a spatula was thrown violently in his direction. Hattori slumped into the closest kitchen chair and laid his head on the table, "I really should have called, I just didn't think that ya'd, ya know!"

Shinichi started laughing at the other boy before sitting down to his breakfast. "He kinda jumped me last night. He's like a well-pampered cat, he needs lots of attention and when he wants it. So how much do you know about the case?" Hattori leaned back in the chair in a more relaxed position, "I know that some poor fella got exploded out side of Nee-chan's place yesterday, and that there was another victim that Kuroba found." Shinichi nodded and then gave his 'all-knowing' smirk. "Yup and there are letters at each scene. The murdering is leaving a message for us, and I don't think it's going to be pretty."

Shinichi got up and grabbed his notebook off the counter and handed it to the other boy before sitting down and finishing his breakfast as Kaito ran in to claim his own. He nodded at Kaito's whine that the other started eating before he sat down. Hattori went and quickly skimmed though Kudou's well written notes before nodding to himself. "Ya right, this isn't gonna be pretty. What do ya think they want?"

Shinichi shrugged, "Who knows? It couldn't be anything with me. An old case? One of _them_? I'm kind of tired of people targeting me, it's not as bad as Kaitou Kid, but it is getting kind of ridiculous."

Hattori nodded in agreement. "Yea, everything kinda tripled lately, huh?" Shinichi nodded, sadly. "aww poor Shin-chan~!" Kaito, then proceeded to cling onto the other teen. "We need to give Shin-chan some love~!" He said happily, and continued to stay attached to Shinichi when the boy didn't even try to detach him. He hummed happily attached to his boyfriend and watched as the two continued to talk deeply about the case and the little clues attached to it.

"_Unknown Caller….Unknown Caller…"_ Came a chime from the kitchen counter. Shinichi frowned and looked at Kaito. Kaito nodded and jumped up and garbed Shinichi's cell phone and opened it. "Helllo~?" Kaito said happily before putting it on speakerphone. "Is this Kudou Shinichi?" A none discriped voice said on the other line. Both detectives glared at the phone as the speaker continued to talk. "No, this must be the other. Kuroba Kaito? Right?" The voice said mockingly. The said boy tensed up and paled, he was watching them.

"You're the one who saw the artworks I left for Kudou-chan. I could tell it was you just by the look on your face. Kudou-chan would have appreciated the art I left for him." Shinichi clenched his teeth to keep him from yelling, this might make the criminal to something that he otherwise wouldn't have.

"Well tell Kudou-chan that I have a present for him, Kuroba-chan. Tell him I have someone of great importance, and he'd better find me before I let them go. Once they leave here…they become beautiful!" They listened as the other chuckled. "See you later, Kuroba-chan." There was a click as the murder hung up the phone leaving the boys in silence.

"He knows me…us." Kaito said quietly in thought. "He's watching us and who could he have?" Kaito looked over to Shinichi, almost scared at the thought of one of their friends in the hands of that monster. Shinichi got up and wrapped his arms around Kaito to comfort him. "We won't know that for sure until we contact Inspector Megure and call everyone, Okay?"

Shinichi looked over at Hattori. "Hattori, where's Kazuha? I know you didn't manage to leave without her again."

Hattori scratched his head nervously, "She was headed over to cheer up Neechan. I'll call he-" He was cut off at the sound of obnoxious whilsing coming from his phone, he answered it almost right away. "Kazuha!…what? Neechan's not home? Hasn't been since last night?" He looked up at Shinichi who immediately started calling Inspector Megure.

-( **Police Headquarters; Noon**)-

**Shinichi was more then a 'little** pissed off' as Megure had put it just moments ago. He was fucking livid. They haven't let him on a case, ever…well expect maybe back when he was just starting as Conan. He started grinding his teeth together, thinking. At this rate, Ran might end up as the two….three victims, an indescribable splattered against some pavement in the city for some poor prodestion to find. He was the best chance of finding his best friend. He sat down on the stairs outside of the precinct, and covered his face with his hands.

Somehow, this was his fault. Just like what happened that lead to becoming Conan. He wasn't observant enough. If he had just paid a little more attention somewhere, maybe, just maybe Ran would be here; shopping with Sonoko; complaining about how much of dork he was. He felt helpless as arms circled around him, he leaned his head against the shoulder of the person holding him.

He could feel himself start shaking. What would he do without his best friend? He talked about everything with her, he just couldn't imagine her ending up like that. Not Ran. No. Not Strong, intelligent Ran. He might not have loved her like he used to, but she was still like a sister to him. Someone who supported him in ways that Kaito couldn't.

What was he-they- going to do? How was he going to find Ran!? He looked up at Kaito's grim face, the expression just didn't fit the other boy. Kaito pressed a light kiss to his temple, "Hattori managed to get Megure to let him on the investigation." Shinichi nodded, still peeved at the older man, then stood up, making a decision on what they were going to start with. "We're going to go looking around the area that they found the third victim. Maybe we can find something that the police couldn't" Kaito smiled brightly at Shinichi. "That's my Shin-chan!" He cheered as they set off towards the crime scene, fully aware of the tail that was on their backs.

-(**Author Ending Notes**)-

_Oh will they find Ran before it's too late? And who is this 'shadow'? Good luck to everyone and finding the mistakes! Till next chapter!_

_Please review~!_


	4. In the Shadows Part Two

_Hi again! Welcome to chapter four where everything gets even more heated…well in the case that is~! Will they find Ran? Will there be more victims? Will we ever find out who killed those three poor nameless people? _

_Well we'll see! _

_Disclaimer: This story has been inspired by Dragon-sama's chatty punnies. I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito. Ran probably would be in a mental hospital if I did…heh. _

_Warnings: More victims, gore. The norm._

-(**Chapter Start**)-

**Aquarium Switch**

**Chapter Four**

_**In the Shadows (Part Two)**_

-(**Police Headquarters; Noon**)-

**Hattori was actually surprised by the police** force for once. Not only did they have suspects from nearly nothing, they did it without Kudou's help. He looked over the three case files that were in front of him. According to Megure, these were the only people that fit the profile of the murder and was registered under the 'Kudou Shinichi' fan club. He still couldn't believe that Kudou had a fan club, he never said anything to him. He bet that that guy didn't even know of the existence of an actual fan club. It was ligit! Had a login on line and everything! He briefly wondered if he had one. _Note to self: get online and look it up! Then join Kudou's club too; it apparently has tons of info…_ He smirked as he opened the first file:

It had a picture of a middle aged male, with dark hair and green/brown eyes. The man in the picture was wearing a doctor's uniform.

**Name: Ichigo Higurashi**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 41**

**Occupation: Surgeon at Belika Memorial Hospital**

**Background Information:**

**Father was a former General in the Secret Services.**

**-Was a part of the bomb division as well**

**Pyromaniac tendencies as a teenager**

**Great knowledge of bomb assembling**

**Seems interested in Kudou's intelligence demonstrated at crime scenes**

Hattori opened the next file and looked through it. He picked up the picture of an attractive middle-aged female with bright red hair and dark blue eyes. Though she was attractive, she had a mean look to her as she stared at the camera. This picture was a mug shot obviously for some form of assault. He looked down at the information that was located in the manila folder.

**Name: Kagome Tetra**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 35**

**Occupation: Ex-Military; Bomb's division. Currently a Freelance writer**

**Background Information:**

**Discharged dishonorable for assault among peers and superior officers.**

**Has been arrested several times for assaults at bars and other store customers.**

**Bloged the most on the Kudou Shinichi Fan service site**

**-Mostly commenting the uselessness of the police force around Kudou**

Hattori pressed his lips together to keep himself from chuckling in the precinct around the other officers. The lady did have a point. He was kind of surprised that such a violent female was a fan of Kudou's. He closed the folder and opened the last one on the table. This time it was a picture of a meek young male with black hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be smiling nervously at the camera. He had an officer's uniform on.

**Name: Kazuya Koroshi**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 24**

**Occupation: Bomb Squad officer, Division 1.**

**Background Information:**

**Oldest registered member of the fan club**

**According to blogs, he idolized Kudou since the boy helped out with a case involving the bomb squid and District 5**

**Father was a known firefighter**

He looked over at Megure and waved him over. "So why is this guy a suspect? There's nothing here like the other two." Megure looked over the file and nodded, "yeah, I know the boy too, but he is one of the few that have bomb experiences among the many officers that is registered on the fan club. He is also one of the only among Division 1 that is on that fan site." Hattori looked through the notes again, the killer could possibly be one of the three that had Neechan. He barely noticed as someone entered the building to caught up in his thoughts and possible theories.

"Inspector Megure. May I have a minute?" A polite voice said trying to get the older detective's notice. The older man turned to talk to the blonde teenager who stood there and introduced himself as Hakuba Saguru. His father was an inspector as well it seemed, Megure gave a bright smile. "I see, your another one of Kudou-kun's friends. So, Have you heard about Ran-kun then?" The blonde boy looked surprised then instantly put things together.

"Was she a victim?" He answered back.

"Oh, No. We'll find her before that, I promise. It seems that the killer might have taken Ran-kun sometime late last night on her way home from the local 24 hour grocery store. There was also another victim in the area that Ran-kun had disappeared from."

"Inspector would you mind if I joined in on the investigation?" He watched as the inspector frowned briefly then sigh. "Might as well, I'm trying my best to keep Kudou out of the case, but as you see, Hattori-kun is already here looking through the cases." Hakuba felt like twitching that hot-blooded useless detective was here as well it seemed. "Yes, I know Hattori-san, I find him rather reckless when it comes to cases, Inspector, I'll be glad to keep him in line for you." That seemed to cheer up the inspector at his reassurance. "Thank you, Hakuba-kun, I trust that you'll keep as much as possible away from Kudou-kun?"

"Yes, sir." Hakuba smirked and went over to the table that Hattori was sitting at, to busy to bother with the blonde teen. "Hattori-san." He greeted stiffly as the darker teen finally looked up at him. "Oh great it's ya." Hattori hissed as he spotted the overly dressed blonde teen that was glaring down at him and then reluctantly sat next to him. "Does your keepers know you're here?"

Hattori laughed sarcastically at Hakuba. "Very funny. For ya's information; Kudou had stormed out and left me here."

"Kuroba asked me to help. He's worried about Kudou-kun. That and I was interested in the case when it first landed in Kuroba's lap. It's just a shame that I have to work with someone as careless as you."

Hattori almost growled at the other teen as the Megure rushed by again. "There's been another body!" He shouted towards Satou and Takagi. Both teens stood up quickly and followed the adults out of the building.

**-(Mid-afternoon; Intersection between 4****th**** and 5****th**** street.)-**

**Shinichi ran fingers through his hair,** a headache forming in the front of his head. Kaito was busy looking around and asking questions as Shinichi circled the scene like a vulture looking for it's next meal. Even though the scene was perfectly clean and the street was running normally now; maybe…just maybe there could be a message left for him. Something that he could grab on to find his childhood friend. It didn't help with the eyes of the police officers boring into his back as they watched him. They've been following him since this morning when he left his house to talk to Megure. He knew the older man only wanted to protect him as a friend or uncle, but he still felt bitter about being pushed away from the case. Especially since Ran was in danger because of him. He sighed rather loudly as he crouched down near the street and spaced out in thought.

Kaito looked over at Shinichi at the sigh and stretched. Detective work was defiantly not for him. Too much walking around and asking questions. Not enough body work so to speak. He looked over at the alley that was close by and connected to another street, the same street that police thought that Ran was abducted from. They were so close to where she was kidnapped. So close. He walked into the alley, leaving the spaced out Shinichi near the street, he looked around as he entered the alley. He noticed something by the edge of the wall.

**-( Unknown )-**

_**The shadow looked through**__ the window watching it's victims talk to each other, both women both scared the seeking comfort from each other. They were chained to the wall in the basement of an wear down warehouse. It was so luck it found this place. It had brought great cheer, it was like from a classic horror movie. Like Saw or something. It sent shivers of pleasure at the thought of bring Kudou here. Trapping the oh so great detective to it's will. _

_Speaking of the Detective, It should get back to watching him, after all it just left another present for him. It really hoped that Kudou would appreciate all the hard work it did for him. After all it took a lot of time to come up with the bomb designs and surgery to insert the bomb into the body. Almost a year of planning went into these artistic murders that were just for Kudou…though others were invading into this case. Oh well, It could work around those pests. It could even get theses pests to be a part of the act._

_Oh the fun It could have!_

_Better yet! They were all 'friends' with It's Shinichi! It couldn't wait for part two to start!_

**-(Back with Shinichi and Kaito)-**

**Shinichi looked up when he noticed that **Kaito was no longer behind him. "Kaito?" He called out and looked around for the spunky teen. He eyed the 'hidden' detectives before walking towards the alley that he saw Kaito was looking around at. "Kaito, come on. What are you doing?" He spied the other teen hanging upside down on the fire escape looking at the wall very intently. He watched as the other tilts his head then flips over back onto the ground. "The murder was here, watching the police before he took Ran...well I think so…hheh.." Kaito scratched the back of his head. Shinichi looked at the wall and spotted fresh scratch marks. "I think your right." Shinichi smiled and hugged Kaito. "God, now I know why I love you!" Kaito gave a great big smile; quite proud of himself as Shinichi hugged him happily. "But I wonder if he left them here to say that he's watching everything."

The scratch marks looked like they were made by some sort of ID badge. Though it wasn't much, at least it was more then they had before. He just had to meet up with Hattori latter and see what the police had. Megure was an idiot for thinking that anyone could prevent him from solving this case. Though it was a 'nice' attempt to keep him 'safe'. He wasn't going to be feeling any safer until everyone was home where they belong. He looked over to Kaito and gave him a confident smirk.

**-(Ran; Basement of some warehouse)-**

**Her blinked her eyes open to the dingy sight of **moist brick wall; her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton as she moved her tounge around before taking in a deep breathe. She felt slightly nausous and a headache that was pounding in her temples.

"Shh…don't move to fast." A kind elderly voice said softly. Ran looked over as her vision cleared to see an elderly woman and slightly younger man both chained up against the wall. She tried to move her arms and found her in the same postion as the other two. They looked dirty, but only a little banged up. "What's happening?" Panic now filling her senses as the picture finally came to focus in her mind.

"That man has been keeping us here for a while now. Every once in a while he'll take someone and they don't come back." The man said in a harsh voice as if he hadn't had much to drink in a while. " That monster barely registers that we're human." He started coughing as if talking hurt. The elderly woman looked at the other with worried eyes. "Dearly, do you know what's going on at all? Out there I mean. I've been down in this hole for so long."

It seemed that they talked to keep their minds off of the fact that they were stuck in this horrible place, so she told them of recent news and about her life, but at the mention of her friend Kudou Shinichi; the two froze and stared.

"You know The Kudou Shinichi!" The elderly woman said excitedly. The elderly woman then went on and talked about the fan club that both her and the male was joined in together.

"Shinichi has a fan club? Well I knew he had one at school, I didn't know he had one online." Ran said; finally calming down and smiling wearily. Her stomach ached but she really didn't want to think of when she last ate.

"Oh, yes. There is over 20,000 members! Most are officers from different locations in Japan. We all make a pact to put up any pictures we manage to get; and facts of cases that he does. Things like that."

_That's kinda creepy…I wonder if Shinichi knows about this…_Ran nodded as the woman continued to talk about it and that there were even pictures that you could post. Ran was really starting to wonder if she could talk Shinichi out of being a detective. It seemed that Detectives get weirder fans than Kaitou Kid even did. She looked around, nodding her head every once and awhile to let the other woman know that she was listening. She spotted a window at the top of room that they were trapped in. It was tinted like a two-way mirror. "Hey…You think he watches us?" She asked and the elderly woman stopped talking.

"Yeah…If we say something bad about Kudou-chan, he comes and takes you away." She said sadly. Ran looked at the depressed look that now crossed both of their faces and she tried to smile brightly for the two others.

"Don't worry! I'm sure that Shinichi will come and rescue us!" _I hope…_She thought to herself as she continued to glare up at the glass. "So what are your names? I'm Mouri Ran!"

The elderly woman smiled meekly, "I'm Shigori Kekio"

The man licked his lips and then answered. "Bien Hiro"

**-(Chapter End)-**

_Okay, There you go. Another update! Enjoy! _

_Review? _


	5. Getting Closer

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired by Dragon-sama's Chatty Punnies. I do not own Magical Kaito or Detective Conan! _

**Warnings: Gore and more exploding victims...it's actually starting to make me feel bad.**

**-(Chapter Start)-**

**Aquarium Switch**

**Chapter Five**

_**Getting Closer**_

**-(Kudou House; Evening)-**

**Shinichi and Kaito were sitting **at the kitchen table waiting for Hattori to arrive and give them anymore information. They had finished dinner; which was just a simple sandwich and few chips. They weren't really hungry as they waited for the dark teenager; he had left Shinichi a text stating that he had a ton of things to tell them. Shinichi was starting to get impatient and started pacing in the kitchen. Kaito, who was sprawled half-way across the table, watched Shinichi as he walked from one end of the kitchen to the other. He felt a tense feeling entering the air as the door opened to more then one person bickering.

Kazuha entered the kitchen first, shaking her head as she sat at the table, and smiled sadly at Shinichi. "Sorry, they'll be in here, eventually. They've been arguing about who could be the murder since about 6 o'clock." Shinichi perked up and looked at the pony-tailed haired girl and smiled widely. "They have suspects?" Kaito almost laughed at how excited Shinichi sounded; all they had was some scratch marks and that told them nearly nothing.

"I say it's the doctor! He has medical experience and his father has a military background in the bomb squad." Kaito knew that voice, oh it sounded so much better when it wasn't accusing him of being Kaitou Kid! Shinichi sat back down next to Kaito and looked at him as the bickering continued in front of the door.

"I think it's the chick! The murder has a thing for Kudou and all she bloggs is Kudou this and Kudou that! Plus she has military background!"

"So they have two suspects?" Shinichi looked over at Kazuha.

"No, three. The third is a police officer in Division 1. He works with the bomb squad." She sighed. "They don't think he'd do it. This whole thing spells 'creepy' to me."

"The doctor also has a thing for Kudou; he's interested in his mind."

"It makes more sense that the chick is trying to get Kudou's attention the only way that seems possible!"

"That makes absolutely no sense, Hattori-san."

"Sure it does! Do ya know how many murders Kudou solves within a week alone? At least 10!"

"Someone want my Shin-chan?" Kaito hugged Shinichi closed to him as Shinichi started wondering what they were exactly talking about.

"They think I only get 10 a week?" Shinichi said, making Kaito shake in laughter. "I feel insulted."

"That's it, I'm getting you a charm."

"What are you talking about?"

Kazuha giggled at Kaito's antics, "I can give you one!"

"Don't help him!" Shinichi protested as Kaito held out his hand for a lucky charm. Kazuha rooted in her purse, and handed Kaito a purple character with the character warding away bad luck and death. "I carry this when ever I hang around Hattori and Kudou-kun"

"Does it work?"

"Sometimes!"

Shinichi looked up as the two other detectives entered the kitchen, looking kind of sheepish as Shinichi stared at them with raised eyebrows. "Look what you two started."

"Sorry, Kudou." They both said as they took their own seats.

"I've should have expected to see you, Hakuba-kun." Shinichi greeted the blonde teen.

"Kudou, you did realize that once you've told me anything about this case that I'd be participating."

"Kudou, how could ya do that to me!?" Hattori protested and the blonde detective shot him a glare. "I was stuck _alone_ with this guy all day!"

"What am I? Chump change?" Kazuha grouched.

"Can't we all just get along?" Kaito said in an overly cheerful voice, and managed to get all the detectives to glare at him. "Or not. I miss Ran-chan…"

"Guess that makes you one of the girls, Kaito-chan!" Kazuha said happily.

"Yay! We can go shopping for dresses when we find Ran-chan!"

Shinichi let those to off on their own and turned back to the other two detectives. "So what did you exactly find out?"

Hattori glared at the blonde briefly before pulling out three folders from his inter jacket pocket. "The police found out that ya have a fan service site."

Shinichi stared at him for a second. "Seriously? I do?"

"Told ya, he didn't even know about it!"

"Shut up, Hattori-san. The police figured three people with the most potential of doing the crimes from a forum of the service site. Each have a weird obsession about you and some sort of bomb knowledge." Hakuba answered Shinichi's question as Shinichi flipped through the folders and looking on the information of the suspects.

"Hakuba's right, Hattori. The doctor is the most obvious suspect. He not only has enough knowledge about bombs, but he also has medical knowledge." Hattori grumbled as an answer to Shinichi's comment. Figures he'd agree with the British prat.

"But Shin-chan what about this guy?" Kaito said, he really didn't like this whole idea of some fan club lusting after his Shin-chan. He might have to go and do a little internet hacking after they've found Ran-chan. He'd get rid of the enemy as soon as possible; Fan clubs could lead to way to many stalking cases for his taste. That, and Shin-chan was his. Period. He nodded to himself as the others talked more about the suspects.

"So, all three are one surveillance?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes, according to the officers watching them, the only one to have left is Koroshi Kazuya-san, but it was due to work that he left." Hakuba answered before Hattori, making the darker boy glare at him.

"The other two have been in their homes all day. Seems kind of weird for Sunday behavior." Hattori added in.

"Have the police questioned them yet?"

"Ya, but ya know how that goes. None of them have decent alibis for yesterday or today."

"There was another victim?"

"Yes, a male from what was left of the remains, there were also more letters. I, M, I, N, S, and E."

"Shin-chan isn't his, he's mine!" Kaito protested, easily switching the words around and clinging onto Shinichi once more. Shinichi sighed, why the psychopaths? Couldn't he have a normal stalker?

"The police have a heavy surveillance on ya, Kudou. Seems Megure really wants to make sure nothing happ'ns to ya." Hattori said completely ignoring Kaito, this making Kaito pout.

Shinichi nodded, "I've noticed, they've been trailing Kaito and me since this morning. So Megure must have picked up on the hints rather fast. This criminal is rather bold. Sending messages out to me, calling me, and taking my best friend. If he wanted my attention, he has it." He was frowning again, and nodded to himself. "I want you all to stay the night. I'm not going to risk having him take another friend. There's more then enough room." The four nodded in agreement. Kaito, of course, was more then happy to stay. Hakuba was less then enthused, but figured it was better to keep an eye on Kudou this way. Well, for Hattori, he was gonna stay there anyways as well as Kazuha. After all, they practically had their own personal rooms at the Kudou Mansion.

**-(Warehouse Basement; Ran)-**

She had dozed somewhere between the elderly woman talking about how great Shinichi is and stories about her family. She wasn't sure what woke her up till she heard shouting and opened her eyes. It was now dark in the room and she couldn't make the details of the others that was with her. She had noticed that the elderly woman had stopped talking. She was pretty sure that the woman never stopped talking when she had a chance to talk. "Shigori-san? Bien-san?" She called out, hoping to get an answer from one of them. She tugged on her chains and noticed that she now had room to rest her arms, but was still chained to the wall.

"Shh, Mouri-san…" Bien answered her. "He's here, watching."

She nodded, then realized that he couldn't see her if she couldn't see him. Ran bit her bottom lip, she had always hated the dark as well as the supernatural. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes to block out her surroundings. Shinichi would be coming soon! She just knew it. After all, he always came for her! She wouldn't panic now. She started wishing she had took Kaito up on the offer of picking locks. The teen was right, it's nice to know something even if you don't use the skill. She could really use the skill right about now.

A voice broke the silence that had filled the room. "So Mouri-chan have you been enjoying your stay?"

"Don't say anything!" Bien hissed from the other side of the room. She noticed that Shigori-san hasn't said anything, not even giving away that she was there. Maybe she wasn't there anymore. Ran swallowed hard, distantly wishing for something to drink or eat. She didn't reply.

"My, my, So rude Mouri-chan! After all the trouble I went to bring you here! Oh well, not that it matters! Your just the bait I need!" The voice chuckled above them. "You see, the police won't let my Kudou-chan on the scenes to see what I do for him, so I thought I'd bring him here! What do you think, Mouri-chan?"

"I think your absolutely nuts!" Ran growled. "What makes you think that Shinichi will come in running!? He'll get you thrown away for life for this! I can't believe that you'd do something like this just to get Shinichi's attention!"

And the voice just laughed at her; leaving a sick feeling in the bottom of her empty stomach. She couldn't believe that someone would do this to random people just for Shinichi to chase after them. There was tons of other ways to murder someone, not that it was okay to murder someone for attention, but less harsh and horrible ways. She felt tears weld up in her eyes and blinked them away. She wouldn't give this freak the benefit of seeing her cry.

The freak that left that poor man in pieces outside of her home.

**-(Local Bar, just a few blocks away from the Kudou home)-**

**Shigori Kekio was so close, ju**st minutes away from the Kudou residence. That monster said if she could find the home that she'd be safe! He promised that the thing inside her wouldn't go off if she could make it through the gate to talk to Kudou Shinichi. Surely the boy would let her in! She was so tired but pressed on, she only had about 10 minutes left. She ran down the street towards the house. She was lucky that she had bothered to look up where Kudou Shinichi lived before this whole mess. She could get back to her children and grandchildren! She'd never again join a web fan service!

That monster had told her it was because of this that he had picked her! All she did was admire such a young man helping the police force! Not that the young man wasn't eye candy, don't get her wrong there, but he had a great mind to him. Now if only she could make it to his house without running into any policemen. She had made it to his street as a beeping noise went off in her ear.

"Very good, Shigori-san. Now go to his house and deliver the message. Remember no police or I'll set off the bomb."

"Please, don't!" She whimpered as she hurried along the road making it to the gate. She slowly opened the gate and walked through it. As soon as she did, she was ambushed by several men in uniforms.

"Don't move!" They yelled. Her eyes widened as she realized that they were officers.

"NO! Don't come closer!" She cried out and the beeping noise went off in her ear again. That horrible voice almost laughed in her ear. "Sorry, Shigori-san, you were so close too! Closer then the others!"

There was almost no sound as a flash of gore and blood flew at the officers. Many falling backwards from the explosion, covered in the blood and remains of the elderly woman. It was enough of a commotion that led the three detectives, thief, and young women out to be greeted by the site of what appeared to be a once elderly woman spattered along the front yard of the Kudou residence as well as covering the several officers that were watching Shinichi.

Shinichi stood frozen at the site of his front yard. He couldn't even hear the others around as they tried to get his attention. He felt sick as the smell of copper surrounded the air and started choking him. He swallowed down hard and backpedaled into his house. He slid down the wall of the hallway in front of the door and could feel Kaito wrap his arms around him.

A victim, right outside, and he didn't do anything! That could have been Ran! He felt the sting of tears on his eyes as he looked to Kaito. "We need to get this monster, Kaito."

"I know, Shinichi, I know." He said as the other boy buried his head in his shoulder. He was pissed. This meant war! He'd get this monster back for this! He just hoped that it wasn't to late for Ran-chan. He held Shinichi closer to his body as he other clung to him. He looked up at Hattori and Hakuba, who both nodded. They'd have to do this without Shinichi. It was to dangerous to have him involved. Way to dangerous.

**-(Chapter End)-**

_Okay, that wasn't so bad! Well I feel bad for Shigori-san...Um...yeah. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! _

_Review? _


	6. One Released One Captured

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired by Dragon-sama's chatty punnies. I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito. _

_Warnings: None really. No one even explodes in this. wow. _

**-(Chapter Start)-**

**Aquarium Switch**

**Chapter Six**

**_One Released; Another Captured_**

**-(Kudou Mansion; Late Night)-**

**Shinichi had fallen asleep agains**t Kaito at some point during everything. Kaito put his head on top of the other's as he stared at the hallway wall. The killer was getting closer to Shinichi, and he could just feel it. He felt like something horrible was going to happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He hated this feeling! He had enough of it when he was off searching for Pandora, so he didn't need it when it came to Shinichi! No! He wasn't going to let this psychopath win. If it meant him getting serious, he would.

But first, he had to make sure Shinichi was safely locked up somewhere. He knew that his Shin-chan would forgive him eventually for this, but he just wanted him safe. The only way he knew to keep Shinichi safe was to lock him in a room with a lock that the other boy couldn't pick. That meant a Kid safe house. It was the only place he could think of. He smiled weakly at Hattori, covering up his thought in a blink, "I'm gonna take him up to bed, okay?"

"Ya, might as well. It's been a hard weekend for him, ya?" Kaito nodded before picking up the other boy with little struggle and carried him up the steps. He placed Shinichi on their bed before whipping out his cell phone to call Jii-san (Is that right?). Surely, he could get Shinichi somewhere safe for now. After he was done with the call, he sat down on the bed next to Shinichi and ran his fingers through the other's hair. "I won't let him get you. So, don't you worry! We'll get this guy, and Ran-chan will be fine." He brushed his fingers through Shinichi hair once more before laying down next to him. He watched him briefly before drifting off for a short nap. He had a lot to do and little time to do it. After all, he had to keep Shinichi safe, and that's all that mattered.

**-(Morning)-**

**Shinichi woke up to the sound** of his cell phone going off. He sat up quickly and answered it just as quickly. "Hello?"

"Kudou-chan! I have a deal! I'm gonna give you Mouri-chan back, but I want something first!"

"What do you want?"

"I just want you to come to 8th street alley by yourself. If you don't I can't guarantee what shape Mouri-chan will be in when you get there, okay Kudou-chan?"

"Fine. When do you want me there?"

"In an hour, that should give you long enough to shake off those other pests. I can't wait to see you, Kudou-chan" He hung up the phone after the other line went dead. He looked at his alarm clock to see that it was only 5 in the morning. He could do this, after all everyone depended on it. He quickly got dressed and slipped out of the back entrance of the mansion.

He spent the next hour making sure that no one followed him as he headed towards the meeting place. He stood in the middle of the alley; that lead to the local warehouses. He stood perfectly still waiting for the murder that took his one of best friends away from him. No one ever got away with taking anything away from him.

"Kudou-chan, I'm so glad you could make it!" He turned to see the criminal. Instead of Ran, it was a middle-aged man that was sprawled on the pavement of the street. "Meet Bien-chan! He's been a big fan of yours since you started High School." The shadow laughed out. "He has all kind of photos of you, you know." Shinichi looked down at the sicken man on the street. He couldn't place where he knew this man. He doubted he ever really met this man. "He even has photo's of you as a kid, you know. I wonder how he got those! It made me so jealous. I wish I had photo's of you that cute~!" Shinichi almost gave a twitch away as he listened to the shadow. It smirked, "aww, not phased?"

"Where's Ran?"

He watched the shadow carefully as it walked closer towards him, he backed up a bit, making sure he had enough room if he had to fight against the criminal. "Kudou-chan, you're not really helping me out here." The shadow grouched, after all this was all a game to it. "You see, Bien-chan here is a very dirty man. Well most of that so-a-called fan service is. All they see is you but at the same time not. What I see is your brilliant mind, bravery, and loyalties towards your friend. After all, if it wasn't for all of those you wouldn't be here now, right?" It chuckled as it whipped out a gun and smiled at Shinichi. "You see, I want you so badly, Shinichi-chan!"

The shadow shot Shinichi at point blank with a tranquilizer gun.

"Sleep tight, Shinichi-chan!"

-(Kudou Mansion; Mid-morning)-

Hattori yawned widely as he walked down the steps of the Kudou Mansion and entered the kitchen to Kazuha cooking. He sleepily poured some of the powerful smelling coffee…count on Kudou to have good coffee in the house. He yawned again as he added a spoonful of sugar and some creamer to his coffee before taking a sip. He looked over at his 'girlfriend' not that he's asked yet or not. He really should work on that. "Oi, has Kudou or Kuroba woken up yet?"

Kazuha yawned catching it from Hattori. "Not that I can tell, I've only woken up about thirty minutes before you, baka."

Before Hattori could insult back they heard panicked banging against the front door and rushed to answer it. In stumbled a dirty and panicked looking Ran.

"Hattori-kun! Where's Shinichi!?"

"Nee-chan, How'd ya get free!?"

"Never mind that! Where's Shinichi!? Please tell me he hasn't left!"

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha hugged her desperate friend, "Kudou-kun should be in his room with Kuroba-kun."

Ran smiled at her friend before hurrying up the steps towards Shinichi's room. She bumped into a sleepy Hakuba without so much of a sorry as she opened his door. She fell to her knees as she looked at the completely empty room.

"No…Shinichi!" Tears started running down her face as the others circled her and stared in shock at the empty room. Where had their friends disappear too?

"Nee-chan, I think you should tell us everything that has happened." Hattori said slowly as sick feeling crawling into the bottom of his stomach.

"Yes, Mouri-san. I agree with Hattori-san as well." Habuka said. " I know it's hard, but it might be important."

Ran swallowed hard and nodded, looking up at her friends. "You're right. This morning I…"

**-(Warehouse Basement)-**

**Shinichi woke up feeling **slightly light-headed, of all things he should have expected tranquilizers. After all he used them all the time. He made a small note to never get shot by a tranquilizer gun again; it hurt like hell. He slowly sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a dingy, moist basement of sorts, and he was surprised that he wasn't chained up or something, maybe that man thought he could keep him here without bindings.

The lighting was very dim, but he could make out what appeared to be blood stains here and there. He was sitting up on a shiny, metal table, and it was cold and uncomfortable. He slowly stood up from the table, he stumbled a bit, but managed to steady himself against the wall. He felt so drugged up. No wonder he wasn't bound by anything. He blinked several times trying to get the world to stay straight.

"Ah, your up." The shadow entered the room, it sounded almost happy. The shadow was dressed up in almost mad scientist clothing as it stalked closer to him. "It's a shame that you aren't who I wanted. All this work for nothing! Kuroba Kaito!"

He smirked a Kid smile, well at least he managed to piss off the bastard.

**-(Kid Safe house/ A Shinichi holding cell)-**

**He was so dead! Onc**e he got his hand on him, he was going to kill that stupid magician! Shinichi was currently trapped in a literally door-less room, looking for the secret door that would open the room to the outside. He banged against the walls, trying to find a difference in sound. It had to be somewhere. It didn't help that the entire room was a boxed white color. If he didn't get out of here soon, he'd go nuts! He had no time for this shit! He had to rescue Ran! Kaito knew that! How dare that magician thief lock him away like this!

"Stupid…baka…asshole…" He went onto several different curses as he started resorting to kicking at the walls. "Let me out of here!" he screamed frustrated at the lack of a secret door. Yes. That stupid Magician was going to pay dearly. He'd show him that he wasn't a doll to be hidden away in weird white boxes! He looked up at the ceiling at the thought of boxes. "That evil Magician!" He shouted childishly.

"Kudou-sama, the master said I could let you out as soon as he got back." A cheerful elderly voice crackled into the room.

"Son of a…Please you have to let me out!"

"Sorry, Kudou-sama. I can't do that."

"Please! My friends depend on me! I need to find Ran! What is Kaito doing!?" Shinichi started from begging to demanding what that magician was doing. He just knew it was something stupid and dangerous. After all that's what the magician excelled at. Stupid and dangerous stunts. He almost cheered as a phone was tossed down from a high hole in the ceiling.

"This is the best I can do, Kudou-sama. Sorry."

He quickly dialed Kaito's number only to be forwarded to voicemail, he cursed under his breathe then quickly called Hattori.

**-(Kudou Mansion)-**

**Hattori's phone went off **with an annoying buzzing sound in the middle of Ran's explanation of what had happen since she had disappeared. Everyone grew quiet and looked at Hattori as he answered his phone with a gruff. "Hattori."

"Shit! Kudou, where are you? What? He did what? Uh huh. Well, that doesn't help much…but now we know who's exactly doing something dangerous. So where is he? It's okay, umm calm down…oi Kudou…oi…oi…" Hattori held the phone away from his ear as Shinichi started ranting about how much of an idiot Kaito was and if he was in trouble he was so not going to help him, as if he could.

Ran looked slightly relieved at the new of her best friend being okay. "But, where's Kuroba-kun? Did he go and meet that horrible man in Shinichi's place?" She was worried, after all Shinichi might not be her whole world anymore, but she remembered what it was like when she thought he might have been killed all those months ago. "Donno, Kudou sounds awfully worried and pissed off." Hattori answered as he got off the phone with the other boy. Habuka sported a frown on his face. "Kuroba is an absolute idiot." Hattori chuckled at Habuka.

"Kudou said the same thing. Now Nee-chan did the person that took you look like any of these three people?"

"Yes it was this person" She pointed to the furthest picture to the left. Everyone looked shocked at it.

"No way." Habuka said out loud, practically saying everyone's thoughts.

"Ha. It's not everyday that we're all wrong? Ya?" Hattori flipped open his phone to call Megure and report what has happened.

"Are you absolutely sure that this is the man, Mouri-san?" Habuka asked as he looked at the picture.

"Yes, I don't think he thought I saw him." Ran answered truefully. After all, that might have been the reason that she wasn't exploding into a thousand pieces right now. "He knocked me out with a dart, and I woke up about two blocks from here."

Habuka looked at the picture of Koroshi Kazuya.

He hoped that Kuroba was okay, and cursed the man for all this mayham.

**-(Chapter End)-**

_Was it who you thought it was? Well see you in the next chapter!_

_Review?_


	7. Koroshi Kazuya

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired by Dragon-sama's Chatty Punnies. _

_I do not own:_

_Detective Conan_

_Magical Kaito_

_Warnings: Nothing to bad, minor violence?_

**-(Chapter Start)-**

**Aquarium Switch**

**Chapter Seven**

**_Koroshi Kazuya_**

**-(Warehouse Basement; Kaito)-**

Kaito really didn't like dodging people who weren't his detectives. Really, the man had taken a few swings at him, the psychopath was quite violent if he had anything to say about it! There was nothing 'meek' about this crazy. All the dodging and taking hits seemed to wear down the drugs in his system; Kaito was just happy that the drugs were finally wearing off. Kaito was finally managing not to get hit at all. Maybe he shouldn't piss off wanted murderers. He was sure he was going to have a few burses here and there, but nothing horrible. He wiped the bottom of his mouth as the said 'psycho' stopped attacking him and went on to rant.

"You see, Kuroba-chan. All I wanted was him to see me! It took me so long to get into Division 1. When I did, he was never there anymore! It was like he disappeared! More hard work wasted there, except, he came back!" Koroshi sighed almost happily to Kaito's disgust as he watched the man just talk on and on about Shinichi. "I was so happy that he was back…but you were always there then! You hanging all over him, like…" Koroshi let out a growl of frustration and Kaito inched closer to the door and round the psycho.

"So, why did you have to kill those people?" Kaito asked trying to distract the psychopath away from him.

"Haven't you noticed? They were all people trying to take Shinichi-chan's attention from me! Kumohuro Fugi, Cloriko Kimiko, Tomiko Kosuke, Homotio Aiko, and Shigori Kekio are all a part of the Fan Service I run online. You see, I can get really great pictures and facts on Shinichi-chan through the police force and everyone is so willing to talk about him! So polite and kind, not to mention how good looking he is!" Koroshi licked his lips as Kaito glared at him. Oh let's not forget about Bien-san, he's probably all splattered against the pavement by now." He waved his hands in a 'Oh well' gesture and set his eyes back on Kaito. "Don't bother, that door only opens from the outside. The police will probably be here soon since I let Mouri-san go. I planned on killing Shinichi and myself here."

The monster of a man went and sat against the wall as Kaito rushed to see if he could get the door open. "If you loved him so much, why would you want to kill him? Why do this when you know how much he hates murders?" Kaito asked looking through the arsenal that he had on him.

"For his attention, not that it matters anymore. After you came along, his complete attention moved away from all of this." Koroshi moved his arms as if to point out the murders being done in the rooms. "No, one knew it was me, until I let Mouri-san go…" Kaito didn't feel any pity at all for this man, in fact, he hated him for putting Shinichi in danger. Putting all his friends in danger, he set off a small bomb device on the door, but it didn't open.

"That's not true, Shinichi knew." Kaito said as he hooked up yet another system of bombs, slightly stronger then the last. "He just didn't have the proof. Once everything about the fan service got to us, I'm sure he had it. That's the reason I had him put somewhere safe. He would have tried to rescue Ran after waiting for you to call and end up just like this." Kaito backed away from the door. "Especially after that poor woman ended up in his front yard." Kaito activated the bombs, causing the doors to swing open. He gave a victorious smile as he turned to look at Koroshi, only to find the man slumped on the floor, lips turning blue. Shinichi was going to be so pissed at him. He sat down in front of the now opened door and leaned against it.

Guess that was all the answers he was going to get. Looking at the dead man, made his chest feel tight. It just wasn't fair. He looked up as noises began to enter the building. He got up and headed to the stairs that lead out as police rushed the building. It was kind of sad how at the site of 'Kudou Shinichi', that no one stopped or questioned him til he made it out side where Megure was there waiting to scold him.

"Kuroba-kun." Kaito blinked surprised that the older man knew it was him.

"Uh…"

"It's alright, Hattori had gotten a call from Kudou-kun saying that you were dressing up as him, playing detective. So where's Koroshi?" Kaito tilted his head towards the building. "In there, he committed suicide when I was trying to get the door open. I think I really put a damper on his plans when I wasn't Shinichi. Where's Hattori and Habuka?"

"They are on their way now. We've already had Koroshi pinned when we found out the first four victims were apart of the fan service. We had, also, received a tip about a body being found near the alleyway close to these warehouses." Kaito looked down, knowing the man that they had found. He felt guilt over the fact that he wasn't able to help that man, no matter how creepy what Koroshi said that man was.

"Kuroba-kun, you should get looked over by the medics." Megure said finally bothering to get a full look at the younger man. Megure signaled some officers and had them follow Kaito to the ambulance that was waiting for him. Once in he leaned against the wall of the vehicle as a medic gave him a look over. He answered the questions when medics asked him something, but all he really wanted was to go into the 'safe box' and cuddled up to Shinichi. Though, he doubted Shinichi was gonna want to cuddle with him. After all it was never fun to be hidden away from the excitement.

Oh, well Shinichi would forgive him eventually. He was just gonna have to pout extra hard during the week; when he knew Shinichi would give him the silent treatment. He didn't even want to think of the punishment that Aoko was going to put him through, either. Especially after she hears about this stunt. Heh. He was thinking of ways to avoid Aoko, but suck up at the same time when a certain dark-detective walked up to the vehicle.

"Yo." Kaito looked up at Hattori. "Where's Kudou?"

"In my safe box!" Kaito gave a cheery smile, and Hattori gave him a weird stare.

"Ya know, I don't wanna know. I just get a feelin' that I won't be seein' ya for a while…" At that Kaito pouted and continued to make a low whine noise. "Kudou's wrong, ya know." Kaito tilted his head in question. "Ya nota cat, ya a full blown puppy." Kaito gave him a confused look as the dark-skinned detective walked away.

"hmm, is being a puppy a bad thing or a good thing?" Kaito asked himself and the medic gave him an annoyed look.

**-("Safe Box"; Shinichi)-**

Well, the box wasn't so bad now that he had a book to read and was told that everything was going fine. Ran was safe, Kaito was being an idiot, and the other two detectives had to deal with said idiot instead of him. To bad the whole place was white, that he could do without. According to 'Jii-san' as Kaito likes to call the spunky old man, he was to stay here until Kaito was done with whatever he was doing on the computer. He was just sure that the other boy was buying his time, postponing the punishment that he was sure to receive.

Which lead Shinichi' thoughts back down the road of revenge. He was thinking of putting up a nice Seashore wallpaper in his room, and maybe in the library too. Oh! A nice crystal fish for the kitchen table, and maybe a fish doorknob for all the doors in the house. He could also glue a certain picture frame shut too. Nothing to harmful to the picture, just something annoying to clean off, after all he didn't want to piss off Kuroba-san; just Kaito. He was going to make sure that Kaito regretted ever teaching him some of the tricks that he did.

After all making him worry in a giant white box was not a good way to make a happy Shinichi. He knew how to take care of himself. Well, he could give Kaito credit for one thing. It really wasn't his case, since Kaito was to one to see the first body. It seemed almost fitting that Kaito had dressed up like him to catch the murderer. Not that he exactly knew happened yet. He just figured since Kaito was back that the murderer had been caught.

Koroshi Kazuya, he was sure that was the murderer. He had found some gold flakes in the scratches that Kaito had found in the wall of the alley. If he could have them looked at he could almost guarantee that they came from a police badge, and the only police officer that was a suspect was Koroshi-san. Not to mention when he did further digging on the laptop in his room, after Hattori had brought back the list of suspects, he had found that his mother had been a children's doctor at a local family clinic. He had access to bomb and medical knowledge that he would need to insert a bomb into a human body.

Shinichi smiled up as noises of someone walking around above him caught his attention. Well, at least everyone was safe. That's what really mattered to him. He'd make sure to show Kaito how glad he was that the other teen was safe. His smile widening as the hole in the roof opened and a rope ladder was tossed down for him. He closed the book and left it on the futon.

And thus Shinichi's thoughts had once again circled back to Kaito's punishments.

**-(Chapter End)-**

_Here it is! Of course I will have a brief epoluge; manly torturing Kaito. I hope you enjoyed reading! _

_Review?_


	8. Epilogue

_This story was inspired by Dragon-sama's Chatty Punnies. I want to thank her for writing amazing stories, so if you get a chance, go check out her stories. I also want to thank everyone who had reviewed and enjoyed this story! It hasn't been long, but it feels like this took forever! _

_Enjoy the last chapter of:_

**Aquarium Switch**

**Epilogue**

**_Kaito's Punishments_**

_**Or**_

_**Shinichi's Revenge **_

**Kaito stared at the picture frame** in bewilderment. It absolutely refused to open! He had pulled and pushed, tugged and pulled, but to no avail, if this kept up he was going to be late for the heist! Surely Shinichi wasn't still mad at him after a week! This was getting ridiculous! He finally understood why everyone got so frustrated with him. He really did! He sighed and noticed something sticky at the right hand corner of the picture frame. Yup, Shinichi was still mad at him.

"Mom! Do we have any Goo Gone left?" Kaito called down the stairs.

"Please don't tell me that Shinichi tar and feathered you again!" Of course Shinichi's form of tar was rubber cement, a whole bucket full. He shivered as he remembered walking into that trap.

"No, he just glued the door shut!" He watched as his mother came to the bottom of the stairs and threw him a bottle of 'Goo Gone' to him.

"Really, what did you do to that nice boy?" Kaito just smiled and replied 'nothing!' before running back to the picture frame. As he cleaned the glue away, he remembered everything that Shinichi had put him through.

He hadn't been able to enter the Kudou Mansion since the day after he let Shinichi out of the box. Really, Shinichi had been so sweet and loveable after he let him out. So understanding that he wasn't expecting the newly decorations that the teen had set up around his house. The worse was in Shinichi's bedroom. F-finny things were located everywhere in the house. He didn't even tempt walking a foot close to the house.

Then there were the traps in his house. Stuffed …thing in the shower….Tar and feathered…things in the freezer and fridge, oh and let's not forget the new thingy sheets on his bed. It took an hour of begging to get his mother to cave in and take them off his bed when he came in late after the stack out of his latest heist notice.

He was actually kind of scared of going to the heist. He should have put it off, but Shinichi had been so sweet before everything happened. He had put out the heist notice before he left for Shinichi's house. The picture frame finally opened up and he smiled as he entered the room. Well, everything looked okay….oh, tonight was going to be interesting.

Looks like Shin-chan did his laundry what a good wifey…heh.

His Kid uniform was a neon pink, and here he thought it was bad enough white. He looked at the clock and sighed in defeat, no wonder Shinichi glued the picture frame shut.

**-(After Heist)-**

**Shinichi was still snickering** to himself as he sat down at the local dinner with Ran and Aoko. The two girls were slightly getting worried for their friend when he started the snickering back when Kid first entered. It almost gave the impression that he did that to Kid's suit. Which he did, but they didn't need to know that. He gave them a smile. "So when's Kai-chan apost to get here? I thought for sure that he'd beat us here since Kid was late to his heist."

"I just can't believe that Kid wore that!" Aoko snickered. "Oh so graceful Theif in pink!"

Kaito twitched as he walked up from behind and then sat down next to his tormenter (Shinichi). "Sorry, I got caught in the crowd!"

They talked about the heist for a while before turning back to things that had happened to Kaito over the past week. While Aoko was busy telling Ran about how several of Kaito's magic tricks had back fried on him over the past week, Kaito glared at Shinichi. Shinichi gave Kaito a smirk. "So, did you like your presents that I promised you?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it mensley, but pink, really?"

"It was either that or orange and I didn't' want you that easy to spot." Shinichi started snickering. "If it makes you feel better; it's the end of your punishment."

Kaito perked up, "You mean those things are gone now?" He said hopefully, no mater how made he was at Shinichi, he really did miss clinging to the detective.

"Most of them, the only ones left are in the bathroom and my room."

"Awww…"

"So did you enjoy shopping with Aoko, yesterday?" Shinichi gave another evil smile as Kaito's head hit the table.

"What do you think? I had to explain to her why I had feather's in my hair…not to mention why I smelled like catfood…" Kaito glanced over at Shinichi, just as Shinichi gave him a true smile. Well, It wasn't that bad of punishment, if Shinichi continued to smile at him like that.

**-(Story End)-**

**To the Reviewers: **

_I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story. It's had it's ups and downs...well mostly downs, but it's complete! _

_Once again, thank you to everyone that has reviewed and told me their guesses! It makes me happy that everyone had tried to participate as this story was written. It made it even more fun, and helped me alot while I was writing. I hope to see everyone in the future! _

_Love always,_

_Shingo-sama_


End file.
